Many vehicles include position switches that are operable to turn exterior lights of the vehicle on and off. The position switches may control the headlights, taillights, fog lamps, and other exterior lights of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the light position switch includes an “auto” setting, an “on” setting, and an “off” setting. In the auto setting, the vehicle may use a light sensor to determine the amount of ambient light outside the vehicle, and when the ambient light is insufficient to provide good visibility, the vehicle automatically turns on the exterior lights.